Heather Webber (Robin Mattson)
Heather Webber (née Grant) is a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. She is currently portrayed by Robin Mattson. Storylines 1976–1979 In the summer of 1976, the scheming Heather Grant is hired by Nurse Diana Taylor as the nanny of her young daughter, Martha. Coming from a lower class family, Heather got what she wanted by cheating. Desperately wanting the job, Heather gave Diana a forged letter of recommendation. She soon sets her sights on Dr. Monica Webber's husband, Jeff. After Jeff and Monica have a fight, Heather comforts him and they end up sleeping together. When Jeff suddenly disappears, Heather learns she is pregnant. After Jeff attempts suicide, he is shocked to learn Heather is pregnant. Heather fakes a suicide attempt hoping to win Jeff's affections. However, because Jeff refused to leave Monica, Heather decided she didn't want the child. She confides in her mother, Alice, her plans. Instead of aborting her child at Jeff's request, she sells the newborn to Diana and her husband, Peter for $10,000. In 1977, after giving birth to Steven Lars, Heather takes $500 from Jeff and goes to New York City in hopes of becoming a famous model. Her landlady, Mrs. Hadley arranges for the Taylors to adopt her son while concealing Heather's identity from the Taylors. However, after Mrs. Hadley and a lawyer take their cut, Heather is only left with $1,800 of the $10,000. Instead of coming clean, Heather tells Jeff the baby was stillborn. To make up for her loss, Jeff proposes marriage. The two return to Port Charles where Heather begins spending a lot of time with the Taylors' new son, Peter "PJ" Taylor Jr, who is actually her son. In 1978, Heather gets a little carried away with the amount of attention she gives to PJ. The Taylors let her go believing her obsession is unhealthy. Heather continues seeing her son in secret. Meanwhile, Heather and Jeff finally marry but they see very little of each other, as Jeff is working long hours to get his medical license. Though Heather learns she is pregnant again, she is still miserable. Ironically, Jeff wants to name their new child "Steven Lars" if it's a boy. In 1979, Heather began her next scheme attempting to drive Diana Taylor insane in hopes of gaining custody of her son. Due to Heather's manipulations, Diana grows even more dependent on Heather to help with PJ. Heather later purchased LSD and put it in Diana's drinking glass. However, little PJ mixes up the glasses and Heather unknowingly drinks the drug. When Heather began hallucinating, Jeff was forced to have her committed to Pine Circle Sanitarium. With Heather away, Alice came to see her daughter's manipulations and Diana realized she'd lose PJ if she didn't marry Jeff. 1980–1983 In 1980, Heather emerged from her state of delusion, faked catatonia and escaped from Forest Hills Sanitarium. She went to see Jeff but discovered he was now in love with Anne Logan. She then returned to Forest Hills and was later officially released. In 1981, Heather faked hysteria and convinced Jeff's brother and sister-in-law Rick and Lesley to send her back to Forest Hills. From there, Heather set her plan in motion to kill Diana Taylor and frame Anne for the murder. She escaped with a gun, only to find Jeff in bed with Diana. After killing Diana, Heather wrote Anne's name in blood next to Diana's body. After Anne rejected him, a heartbroken Jeff took little Steven Lars and left town. Jeff files for divorce while Police chief Burt Ramsey discovers another gun killed Diana, pointing the finger at Heather. Heather's new admirer, Joe Kelly refuses to believe that she actually killed Diana. It is soon revealed that Alice accidentally killed Diana in an attempt to keep Diana from killing Heather. In the summer of 1982, Heather convinces her cousin, Susan Moore to go after the Quartermaine fortune for her newborn son, Jason, with Alan Quartermaine. Eventually Scott Baldwin takes on Susan's lawsuit against the Quartermaines. However, Heather and Scott have secretly been planning to steal the cash. Susan and Scott would become romantically involved much to Heather's dismay. In December 1982, Heather tricks Susan into giving her permission to raise Jason if anything were to happen to her. However, Susan soon catches on to Heather's schemes and convinces Scott to marry her so Heather can't get a dime of Jason's million dollar trust fund. Susan soon learns Heather and Scott were working together and bars him from getting any money. After Susan is murdered, Heather teams up with the illegitimate Quartermaine Jimmy Lee Holt in an effort to get custody of Jason; however, she eventually loses this battle to the Quartermaines. 2004 In June of 2004, Heather returned to Port Charles claiming she wanted to reconnect with her family. She moves into the Spencer home with Lesley to help take care of Lulu while her parents, Luke and Laura were absent. However, Heather was up to her old schemes once again. She began seducing the recently widowed, Edward Quartermaine, much to the dismay of his daughter Tracy. When Edward started being haunted by his late wife, Lila, Heather started keeping her distance. Later, Heather pretended to be overtaken by Lila's spirit and tricks the Quartermaines into believing Lila wanted Edward to move on with her. Knowing Edward wouldn't be easily convinced, she causes him to have a heart attack and is the only one who attempts to save his life, as the rest of his family believes he is faking. After he is released from the hospital, the two become engaged and they marry on October 20, 2004 at the Quartermaine cabin. Heather's plans to get rich by killing Edward are stalled when he gives his entire fortune, to be with her. After Heather and Tracy have Edward committed, Luke helps bring Heather's schemes to light. Edward has the marriage annulled in November of 2004. Due to Luke's tricks, Heather accidentally admits to killing police officer Ross Duncan and framing Edward's granddaughter, Skye for the murder. Heather kidnaps Skye. Luke tricks her into releasing Skye by pretending to marry her. Luke tells the authorities of Heather's crimes. She is declared insane and sent off to Ferncliff Sanitarium. 2012-present In March 2012, A pregnant Sam Morgan visits Ferncliff Sanitarium to ask Heather a few questions, because Heather was present when Susan Moore, who was Heather's cousin, gave birth to Jason Morgan. Heather gives Sam the details only after Sam agrees to deliver a letter to Heather's son, Steve (who Heather always refers to as "Steven Lars"). Heather later convinces Steve to facilitate her release, though his girlfriend Olivia Falconeri doesn't approve. When Heather tracks down Luke Spencer, he is shocked to see her and doesn't believe that Heather's better. Luke feels proven right when Heather finds out that he is living with Anna Devane and seems to have a problem with that. Steve later apologizes to Luke for Heather's behavior and promises to take care of her. Heather has another run in with Anna, and Luke where she spills a shake all over Anna to be alone with Luke. He tells Heather not go after something that was never there, meaning a romantic relationship between them. Before Heather can respond, Steve interrupts, asking her to accompany him to GH where he has some business to attend to. As it turns out, what Steve wanted to do was talk to psychiatrist Ewen Keenan about his mother's condition after Olivia suggested to do so. While waiting for Steve, Heather runs into Sam and tells her she is angry about Sam's broken promise to give her letter to Steve. Sam says she forgot because she was so shocked by the story Heather told her about Jason having a twin-brother in sociopath Franco. Heather questions why this information means so much to Sam, then Heather discovers that Sam is at the hospital because she had a DNA test done on her unborn child. Heather realizes that Jason or Franco could be the father and that Sam is keeping this possibility a secret. Heather threatens to tell Jason the truth, but Sam tells her not to or else she'll tell Steve about Heather selling Franco to nurse Betsy Frank. Heather and Sam come to an agreement to both stay quiet. Heather tells Sam she hopes the baby is Franco's. After Steve's arrest for murdering one of his patients in Memphis, Heather is determined get him out of trouble. She wants Luke to help her and even threatens him with a gun. Luke talks Heather down and tells her he has his own emergency with his daughter Lulu missing. Heather then goes to the hospital to try to get Steve's half-sister Elizabeth to help. She runs into Steve's colleague Maggie Wurth again, and realizing that Maggie worked with Steve in Memphis, hatches a plot to help Steve by staging Maggie's suicide with a note confessing to the murder that Steve is accused of. Heather dislikes Maggie because, when they first met, Maggie called her "crazy." Heather drugs Maggie's iced tea, then dumps her body at her apartment. To Heather's surprise, Maggie is found still alive and rushed to the hospital. There, however, she dies, and Heather slips a suicide note into Steve's mail so he won't be suspicious. Olivia, however, is still suspicious of the circumstances and becomes wary of Heather. Heather continues to taunt Sam when she realizes that Sam's baby is actually Franco's child. Heather goes to the Quartermaines' house, despite a restraining order, to see Luke. There, she sees Tracy Quartermaine with her husband, Anthony Zacchara When Anthony doesn't move, Heather realizes he's dead, and when Luke & Tracy are not looking, she steals the body to dump it in order to protect Luke. While dumping it, she ends up crossing paths with Todd Manning, who is trying to save Téa Delgado's newborn baby. He asks for her help to resuscitate the baby, but it's to no avail, and the baby dies. Meanwhile, Todd comes across a passed out Sam, who has just given birth to her own boy. Téa sees him holding the baby, and thinks it's her son. Heather later convinces Todd not to tell her the truth and leaves Téa's stillborn baby in place of Sam's. At the hospital, Heather goes to Todd, telling him that she'll keep quiet about the baby switch if he doesn't tell anyone about her dumping Anthony's body. He agrees, and takes Téa and her "baby" back to Llanview. It is then discovered that as revenge against Sam, she switched the DNA test for her baby to make it look like Franco was the father, when it's actually Jason. Heather is eventually caught when Anna finds Anthony's body, but gets away when she provides a fake alibi. Meanwhile, she also kidnaps Luke when he decides to pursue a relationship with Anna in order to convince him to pursue her, instead. She also blackmails Todd for a job at her newspaper. When her plan to get Luke to love her fails, she decides to drug Anna, but is caught by Olivia. Meanwhile, Anna, and Olivia's son Dante, figure out Heather's scheme, and the fact that she killed Maggie Wurth. Before they can arrest her, she injects Olivia with LSD, and shoots Luke in an attempt to kill Anna. She is arrested, and tries again to get Todd to help her, but he doesn't pick up his phone. Heather tells Anna her daughter, Robin, who died in an explosion, is actually alive. Anna doesn't believe her, initially, but later asks Heather what she knows. When Heather demands to be released, Anna pulls a gun on her, and Heather tells Anna she saw Robin at Ferncliff. Heather is back at Ferncliff when she is visited by Todd. He promises her to protect Steven from the police if she keeps quiet about the baby switch. Heather agrees. In September 2012, Heather finds out about the health scare Port Charles is facing and tries to make a phone call to Steve telling him one last time how much she loves him. Steve resents her and hangs up on Heather shortly after. Heather starts to think that she could do better raising a child if she had the chance to do it all over again. Motivated she knocks out a guard and manages to break out from Ferncliff Sanitarium. Heather travels to Llanview and appears on Téa Delgado's doorstep. Téa thanks Heather, who introduces herself as Susan Moore, for her help with her baby boy the night he was born. As Téa is in over her head with searching for a nanny while preparing to get back to work, Heather wants to apply for the position. Family tree References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional criminals Category:1970s Category:1980s Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Characters created by Eileen Pollock Category:Characters created by Robert Mason Pollock